Let's Clean!
by Rozel Pytha
Summary: May, out of boredom, goes to Drew’s apartment… accidentally finding Drew in an apron trying desperately to clean his apartment. May decides to help him.


**Let's Clean!**

Summary: May, out of boredom, goes to Drew's apartment… accidentally finding Drew in an apron trying desperately to clean his apartment. May decides to help him.

A/N: It's almost a new year! YIPEE! So, in reminder of the last day of the year, I want to write my last 2008 fic. So, here we go!

* * *

May dusted off the vase while humming a peaceful tune. It was just a day till the New Year and she was cleaning her apartment; readying it for a sparkling new year. She put the vase down and scanned the room for dust bunnies and other messy materials scattering about; none. She sighed happily.

"Well, now that I'm done cleaning," she said to herself. "What am I going to do now?"

She still has a pound-full of energy left. Her apartment wasn't _that _hard to finish. It was a small space just fit for one person alone to clean it. The kitchen was at her left, the living room with one couch was what she was facing, at her right a bathroom door right beside the bedroom door and finally, the sparkling windows; yep, your typical one-person apartment.

She sighed. "I might as well take a shower."

After drying herself with a towel when she was done, she changed into her selected clothes. A shirt that said 'Hahahahahahahahahaha… I don't get it' in big, bold and colorful writing, a pair of jeans and flip-flops.

She went out for a fresh walk around the building. After passing three doors, she heard a loud thud. Worried, she knocked the door.

"Hello, are you okay in there?" She asked.

Then, a somewhat frustrated scream was heard followed by a vacuum cleaner. Another thud and a few broken things; after a while, it all stopped. May gasped and opened the surprisingly unlocked door. The next thing she new was standing in front of a much cluttered room.

Curtain drapes scattered on the floor, dust going everywhere, a lamp that was attached to a wire of the vacuum cleaner which was attached to a foot and - is that cheddar on the ceiling!?! The foot belonged to May's friend and rival, Drew.

May put a hand on her mouth to hide the obvious laughter she was containing. Drew, who noticed the door open, scanned the source and found May trying to hide her laughter. May cannot withstand the laughter any longer, so she laughed to her hearts content.

Drew groaned. The last thing he needed was May, to laugh at him and his clean apartment.

"Hey, it's not like you know cleaning yourself!" Drew smirked. This ought to get her mad, he thought. And, it was true.

"What?!?" May bellowed. "I just cleaned my apartment!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" May stated, proudly. "And to prove that, I'll help you clean up!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Drew flipped his hair, finding it hard to do so, he just flicked a strand. "I mean, you can't even handle a washing machine."

"I can to!"

"Then, what about…"

"Urgh!" She shouted. "I'll show you! I'm gonna clean this apartment. I bet I can clean more spots than you can!"

"Pfft." Drew chuckled. "Well, I'll take the challenge. But first," He pointed to his position right now.

"Fine." May went to Drew's spot to help him. Without noticing the lone wire in front of her, she tripped and fell… right on top of Drew.

THUD! May groaned. When she opened her eyes, she was face-to-face with the owner; she blushed at the close space. Drew, on the other hand, tried not to blush. But the microscopic tinge on his cheeks gave it away.

They could feel each other's breathing. She can feel his lungs going up and down. He can feel the continuous beat of her heart. Their lips were just a cell apart. Then, as if the contestshippers' wish came true, the cheddar on the ceiling slipped away and landed on May's head.

"Oomph!" May and Drew's eyes widened as they blushed harder, well May actually. Then they both relaxed and closed their eyes. If air wasn't made, they could have been like that until Earth exploded. But, it was, so they have to break it.

They stared at each other's eyes for a while until May sat up from that position, clutching her thumping heart. A part of her was happy and the other was confused. Did she really do that? No, it was and accidental kiss. Then why did she continue it?

Drew on the other hand was still there, shocked. Then he smirked and sat up.

"I guess I don't need to wait for tonight…" May looked at him, confused. Drew smiled – a real smile. "What I'm trying to say is…"

He touched her cheek and his lips went near her ear. "I love you." He whispered. May's spine shivered because of his voice as she blushed. Then, she smiled as if she was in heaven. "I love you too." She replied. The two of them looked at each other's eyes for a while, while smiling.

Then, May started to help Drew's foot out of the wire. And they all cleaned the apartment happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, a rushed ending… but I ran out of ideas! T_T and I was about to rack my brain for more ideas in my other story. Sigh.

Please review~!

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!!**_


End file.
